DobsLand
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} DobsLand is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 56 days old with citizens primarily of Indian ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of DobsLand work diligently to produce Fish and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. DobsLand is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of DobsLand has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. DobsLand allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. DobsLand believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. DobsLand will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Etymology The word DobsLand is derived from King Dobs who conquered many small kingdoms in 2 BC and started the Kingdom Of Dobs. He was a very generous ruler and soon won the hearts of the people. King Arjun decided to honour him in 1000 AD by renaming the country, DobsLand. History DobsLand is an ancient country with a colonial past. It is home to one of the Oldest civilization. It was ruled by a royal family. The family ruled till 1699 after which the British attacked. The royal family was sent into exile. However, members from the royal family came back time after time to start new rebellions. It was conquered by the British in the 1700s. The British followed a policy of divide and rule. They divided the people on the basis of caste and ruled. They ruled for 309 years. After which a civil war took place resulting in the British accepting the demand to give DobsLand dominion status. The civil war was launched by the royal family which had already carried out 10 failed rebellions. Dobs2504 the heir of the royal family was the chief commander in the operation to drive out the British. The civil war lasted for about 4 years after which the British agreed to grant DobsLand dominion status. However that was not enough as troops led by Dobs2504 declared war on the state. Thus starting off another civil war which lasted only 2 years and ended only after Mumbai, the capital had been occupied. Their demand was to make DobsLand an independent state with no interference in its internal and external matters from any country. On 29 April 2010 at 9:00(Indian Standard Time), Dobs2504 and his troops took control of Mumbai. For the next 13 hours negotiations continued. The British agreed to grant DobsLand complete independence and Dobs2504 became the King of DobsLand. Government DobsLand has been defined as a Sovereign, Socialist, Monarchy by the Homeland Law passed in 2008. It still follows the Homeland Law as no new law has been passed by Dobs2504, which describes the state of DobsLand. On 1 January 2010 Dobs2504 had said that he would not change the HomeLand Law and suggested that DobsLand could follow Indian socialism whereby there will be both public and private sectors. On 20 June 2010 Dobsland adopted The Homeland Law for the Nation. This law declared the country to be a Sovereign, Secular, Indian Socialist, Monarchy. This law is being hailed as the law that will improve the country and it sure has as the country's economy has been at its best and more and more people are moving in. DobsLand is a Monarchy. All the powers are with the Monarch. He can make, change and delete laws. He is the Supreme Commander of the DobsLand Royal Army. He has the authority to pardon people who have been granted sentences from the Supreme Court. His income is the Budget of the Nation and it is he who advises the finance minister about the economy. He can also change a policy which has been implemented by the government, which he sees as unhelpful in nation building. List of Cities DobsLand has 4 major cities. They are: #Ahmedabad #Hyderabad #Mumbai #Pune Development DobsLand was a tiny country with wide spread poverty until Dobs2504 the present monarch and the alliance United Purple Nations intervened with New Economic Policies and Reforms which involved greater participation in trading, technology deals and financial aids from the alliance. The result was quite noticeable as the economy started witnessing a huge boom. The nation strength increased to 2,854.214 within a day of the implementation of the new economic policies and reforms. Religion The state has no official religion but it is considered to be a Hindu state due to a huge Hindu population. Dobs2504 had earlier announced that every individual had the right to follow any or none religion. This has been ensured by issuing the State Religion Law which bans the government individuals from enforcing, discriminating or promoting any religion. This move has won Dobs2504 many fans. DobsLand has a huge Hindu population which constitutes about 90% of the total population. Christianity is also significant religion and constitutes about 5.4% of the total population. During the British rule, Hindus and Christians were always fighting, a result of the Divide and Rule policy. However, due to the civil war which has left the country in ruins, the two sides came together to fight for an independent DobsLand. Since the start of the civil war, they have never had any clashes and co-exist peacefully. Islam, Jainism, Judaism, Sikhism and Buddhism are also present but they have a relatively small population. DobLand recently decided to keep on changing the national religion every month to promote the feeling of Secularism. Sports Cricket is the national sport of DobsLand with the international cricket team having won the 1986 World Cup, 2009 ICC World Twenty20 and 2007 ICC Champions Trophy. Cricket in DobsLand is controlled by the Cricket Board of DobsLand. There are national matches between different states known as the Inter-State League and there is also the DobsLand Premier League, in which teams owned by private individuals participate. Soccer is also a popular game among the people. It gives Cricket a tough competition. DobsLand has its international team which is ranked 10 at the moment. Tennis and Badminton also have a huge fan following in DobsLand. The DobsCup and the Sports Star Award are DobsLand's highest awards for achievements in sports, while the Star Coach Award is awarded for excellence in coaching. DobsLand hosted 1991 and the 1992 Asian Games, the 1977 and 1986 Cricket World Cup. It has also successfully hosted the Men's Field-hockey World Cup 2009 and is scheduled to host the 2011 Commonwealth Games and later the 2012 Cricket World Cup. The sports infrastructure was originally developed by the British which was acquired by DobsLand after it got independence. The government headed by Dobs2504 has promised to improve the sports infrastructure. Trivia *'Census' is conducted every month in DobsLand due to a small population size. *'Dobsie' is the name given to any person of DobsLand origin. *'Mumbai' is the capital of DobsLand. *'DobsLand' had a surge of about 2,500 in national strength within a day of the implementation of the new economic policy and reforms. *"'DobsLand'" has become one of the largest exporters of technology in the world in the recent times. Category:Nations of Asia Category:Member of United Purple Nations